wizards and witches on Fanfiction
by Ginny Weasley 2001
Summary: Wizards and witches on fanfic. YAY!
1. Chapter 1

to:Ginny

from:Hermione

_Dear Ginny, _

_guess what? i found this really good website and its called FAN FICTION .NET. I don't have a lot of time to write and tell you about fanfic so can you tell : Ron, Fred, George and Neville and i will tell: Harry, Lyndsey and Luna ._

_ Love Hermione_

* * *

><p>to:Hermione<p>

from:Ginny

_Dear Hermione, _

_That was a great idea Hermione!:) i told fred and george and ron and they really like it and they told me to thank you for the idea( well ron did) and i sent an email to Neville and he sent one back ti me saying that he's already writing a fanfic. FYI we all have accounts . How are you and lyndsey ? see you in hogwarts:)_

_ ciao, _

_ from **ginny:)**_

* * *

><p>From:TheBoyWhoLived<p>

to: Ginny

_ Dear Ginny, _

_Hey ginny, hermione sent me an email about fanfic and i was if you had an account since i have one and you have one then you could be my favourite author and i could be you're s anyway i miss you a lot. alohaxxxxxooooo. from Harry  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>i love reviews:) please reviews:)<strong>


	2. hogwarts on fanfiction

to:GingerGinny

from:Hermimi

_Dear ginny, _

_can't wait to see you in hogwarts me and lyndsey are so exited since this is are last year at hogwarts. were going to miss you when we "graduate" as Lyndsey calls it . Its really fun to live with lyndsey and her "muggle" family. Lyndsey and i have a lot in common except that she not interested in studies and things like that that. oh yeah and tell george, Ron and fred to bring their computers and send an email telling Neville that too:I anyway goodbyexxxxoooo:)_

* * *

><p>It was the first of Hogwarts and Hermione woke up with a start <em>from her alarm clock.<em>AFTER that she went into see if lyndsey _was awake_. Hermione new she wasn't a_wake since lyndsey _never woke up in time so she went up to her bed and started shaking her. at last lyndsey_ woke_ up and hermione reminded _her that it was their first day at hogwarts but their last year at it BEFORE lyndsey_ would be angry at her_for waking her up so early. after they got dressed and brushed their teeth and etc...thy told lyndsey's parents they'd take a muggle train to london and they would go to Kings Cross. After they got the money for the train they walked to private drive so they could go with they arrived at private drive they didn't hear a single thing like the house was empty. WHEN they rang the bell Harry came and opened it. they asked him if he was ready and he said yes. when they got into a taxi and started chatting about their holidays . Harry told them that most of the holiday he was at ron's ; and after that he went back to surrey and had some time the girls could tell harry about their holiday the taxi stopped in front of the station.  
><em>


	3. In the train

When they got out of the taxi and almost forgot to pay the taxi which was very embarrassing.

They brought there tickets and got into the train before they could miss it. while they were in the train Harry brought up the subject about fanfiction.

" So, can you guys tell me a bit about fansilic or something" He asked

both of the girls started laughing

" Its called fanfiction and its were you write own fanfics and what interested me the most was that when i was looking at the books i came across the books which start with H and i saw a book called"Harry Potter" and then i went on Wikipedia and i wrote in Harry potter and it showed me the series of harry potter books and the writer was called J. so to the muggle world were made up!" hermione finished at last. harry and lyndsey gasped but harry said:" at least i'm famous!" then he looked at lyndsey."well, fyi, to muggles you're fiction F-I-C-T-I-O-N.

Lyndsey said aggressively. "Well anyway so that means were made up, duh" harry said.

"Actually were not made up, were right here!" hermione said

" Hah!in your face harry." lyndsey said (of course)

" anyway since this is a very long journey so why don't we work on our fanfiction" harry said. While he was talking he got out his macbook.

hermione and lyndsey gasped. they never knew that harry had a MacBook.

" I know you're wondering were i got this from, well i was looking in dudleys old things and i came across this computer but it was a bit broken so i took it somewhere and they fixed it so i got a macbook for free!" harry said happily.

"WOW!" the girls said with amazement .

**well thats it hope you like it :)i know i didn't really write about the next chap sooooooooooooooooooo...  
><strong>

** please reviews:)**


End file.
